


my Jewel, you were made for me

by mamawerewolf



Series: the world will do me no more harm [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding Kink, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Shapeshifting, Trans Character, Trans!Loki, no infinity war au, shapeshifting for sex, trans loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamawerewolf/pseuds/mamawerewolf
Summary: Loki and Bruce try to make a baby.





	my Jewel, you were made for me

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. It's mostly PWP but it does play into a larger AU.
> 
> Shoutout to Bea for being amazing and falling down this rabbithole of a ship with me.
> 
> Any typos or mistakes are mine!

Loki shudders, leaning into Bruce’s chest behind him, reaching a slender hand up to cup Bruce’s face as he sucks bruises into Loki’s pale neck. Bruce emanates heat in a way Loki himself never could; Loki’s bare back feels it through Bruce’s button up and under shirt. _Too many clothes,_ Loki thinks, and then vocalizes. Bruce chuckles, the vibrations running through the places they were connected, his smile pressed into Loki’s shoulder.

It probably looks ridiculous to an outside viewer, Bruce on an actual stool to make up for their height difference, but too much is at stake to change their forms any more than they have to get to this point.

“Feels like we should have rose petals scattered everywhere,” Bruce comments, sliding his palms around Loki’s waist and down but not down enough to get where it counts. “Should be wining and dining you. Making it romantic.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “You know what would make my evening incredibly romantic, Bruce, darling?”

Bruce says “What?” between tiny kisses along his shoulder and up the back of his neck.

“You getting on with it and being inside of me.”

Bruce just kisses one last time. “So impatient, baby.”

Loki still, every time, gets a little thrill when Bruce calls him pet names. “I thought you wanted to, as you say, ‘put a baby in me’.”

Bruce groans a little. “I do, baby, but I want make it so good for you. I want you begging for it.”

Loki has a witty remark on the tip of his tongue, but it’s lost when Bruce slips his hand down the waistband of his pants and between his lips. Bruce rubs a small circle over his clit with two fingers, using only a little bit of pressure, but Loki’s already on edge and he moans.

“So wet for me already?” Bruce pulls Loki tighter to him, rolling his hips against Loki’s ass.

Loki doesn’t bother replying. Bruce’s fingers are thick and calloused, and they rub his swollen clit back and forth, and then in circles, and alternating. Loki’s hips jerk every now and again, and he presses forward to get more friction. Bruce’s hold isn’t tight, but Loki’s careful not to test it.

After a bit, Loki loses patience with the position and pulls Bruce’s hand up, turning around. “We should lay down.”

Bruce hums. “In a minute.”

He steps down off the stool and kneels on the hardwood floor in front of Loki. Loki’s eyes darken as Bruce leans forward and presses a chaste kiss just above Loki’s cunt. Loki’s drawers are damp when Bruce helps him shuck his trousers, and Bruce runs the tips of his fingers along the bottom seam. Bruce, still on his knees, fully dressed, gently guides Loki back against a wall that Loki forgot was even there. He bites back a groan as Loki spreads his legs so Bruce fit his shoulders between them.

Mouthing through the increasingly damp material, Bruce reaches behind Loki to grab his ass, and then pull them down from behind. He backs up long enough to let the fabric pass and then swipes his tongue up between Loki’s labia. Loki’s leg spasms and he’s glad of the support behind him.

It doesn’t take long for Loki to wind his fingers through Bruce’s hair, pulling tight when Bruce sucks his clit or fucks his tongue into him.

“Do you want to come, baby?” Bruce asks, panting, mouth and throat drenched in slick.

“Yes, yes, please—”

Bruce kisses the inside of Loki’s thigh. “Oh, but baby, I don’t think you’re ready.”

Loki whines, trying to pull Bruce’s head forward and almost smashing his face into his pubic bone. “Sorry,” he mumbles, petting Bruce’s hair in apology.

“Ts’okay. I forgive you.” He leans in and gives Loki’s cunt a kiss. “But don’t you want to come with me inside you first?”

Instead of words, Bruce receives Loki yanking him to his feet by his shirt. The seams crack a little, but Bruce didn’t like the shirt much anyway. Their lips connect, Loki tasting himself on Bruce’s mouth, and then his jaw, and throat. Even though Loki’s against the wall, Bruce is the one caught up in the wave. His forearms are now braced on the wall on either side of Loki, as he’s been lifted slightly off the ground to meet his taller partner’s affections.

“Bed.” Loki bites his neck, teeth barely missing the mark of breaking skin. When he lets Bruce down to rest on his feet, the look in his eyes is wild and desperate. “Now.”

They trip over their feet to get to their bedroom. Their Queen-sized bed has a rather nice duvet, which has been shoved down to the foot of the bed in their laziness upon waking. Loki almost rips Bruce’s shirt in the process of divesting it, and Bruce catches his ankle in the leg as he removes his pants and underwear in one go.

Loki’s arms cling to him as he lowers them to the mattress. Bruce grinds against him, allowing himself relief for the first time since they started their intimacy, moaning into Loki’s mouth.

“You’re lucky I don’t just tie you up and fuck you with my hands and mouth until you’re numb,” Bruce says, gleeful as Loki’s eyes flitter. “I could just pin you down and have my way with you anyways.”

“Please,” Loki sighs, shifting in an attempt to cause friction between their groins. “Please, whatever you want, please, I just—I need you inside me, please, Bruce.”

Heat shoots down him, pooling in his stomach. He’s so hard he wants to die a little bit, but he wants to see Loki unravel. He wants to knock him senseless, wants to knock him up, wants him to be having his baby.

So instead of pinning him down and rutting inside of him, Bruce gathers slick from the folds of his labia and pushes two fingers into him. Loki bears down on them, making tiny noises of pleasure, almost squeaking but not quite. He’s helpless to stop them, and Bruce needs to hear more of them, so he slides his fingers in and out achingly slow, curling his fingers suddenly to catch his partner off guard.

“You’re so wet for me,” he says in awe, aware that he’s sounding like a broken record. “You’re soaked.”

Loki tries to reach down for Bruce’s wrist, but Bruce catches it with the hand not buried inside of him. He kisses Loki’s pulsepoints, pressing his cheek into the sweaty palm. The hand finds its way up into his hair once more, tugging him down to Loki’s chest.

Bruce adds a third finger, stretching and spreading before curling them. His tongue laps up the sticky sweat pooling in Loki’s sternum. In accommodation with Loki’s intended pregnant state, he shifted into a form almost like his default, but he sported small breasts for when the child was born. Asgardians, he’d found, had a pretty staunch opposition to human’s formula milk, and besides, with their baby (their baby, he thinks, and he’s just struck by how much he wants this, how much he wants to not only fuck a baby into Loki but how much he wants them to have said baby, to be dads, to be a family) will be a hybrid between gamma radiated human and unusually proportioned frost giant, so they figured it would be better for Loki to breastfeed anyways.

“Bruce?”

He hums in response, pressing a kiss on the underside of one of Loki’s new, perfect, amazing breasts.

“You’re lost in your thoughts, darling.”

Bruce blinks. “Oh.” And he’d slowed his motions, absently thumbing against Loki’s clitoris but not doing much else. He smiles up sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Loki’s gaze is fond and forgiving and full of lust. “It’s quite alright. I would prefer, however, if you returned to the task at hand.”

His pace of fucking Loki with his fingers resumes. He allows himself to indulge in Loki’s beautiful pink areola’s and creamy chest for a little while, but Loki seems too coherent and put together after he tapered off, so he slides down his body to lavish his clit with his tongue.

Soon, Loki’s gasping and swearing, his hands cupping the back of Bruce’s head as Bruce pulls him to the brink, and just as Loki’s hole begins to tighten up, Bruce lets off, pulls his hand free and getting up on his knees to view his handiwork.

Disbelief and disappointment and need flash across Loki’s face. His eyes, which had been screwed tightly shut as he climbed towards his peak, opened, glistening with the beginning of tears.

“Bruce,” he says, both pleading and damning. “Please.”

Running a calming hand down Loki’s stomach, Bruce soothes, “We’re almost there, baby, I’m gonna be inside of you soon. I’m gonna be inside you, putting my baby inside you, okay?”

Rather than putting him at ease, his words fuel Loki’s desperation. Loki can’t reach him without leaning up off the bed, so his hands grasp at nothing as he pleads for Bruce to give him what he wants.

After arranging their bodies into a more suitable position, Bruce presses the swollen head of his cock against the slick entrance of Loki’s cunt. When Loki whines and tries to bear down, Bruce pulls away just enough to thwart him. He runs a hand down Loki’s thigh in apology. He moves forward again, gently resting against him, then pushing in enough for the head to pop in. He immediately pulls out, and then repeats it, and repeats it, and Loki thinks he’s going to lose his mind.

“More, more, more, more, please,” he whimpers, knuckles white as he grips the sheets.

Bruce moves his hand up to Loki’s hip, dipping his thumb in the jut of his pelvis. He continues to tease, until he doesn’t and he pushes in a little bit more, and then a little bit more, gradually, eventually not even pulling out anymore, until Loki was pulled up against him, his ass resting on Bruce’s furry thighs.

The feeling is almost blinding.

Loki’s mouth is hanging open as he pants and makes small noises of pleasure. Bruce leans down and captures his lips in a kiss. Loki reciprocates ferociously, his hands clutching at Bruce’s back. They stay like that, Bruce hilted inside of Loki, lips locked and hands running down their sides and shoulders and necks.

“God, you’re so good,” Bruce says, low and heady. “You’re so good for me, aren’t you baby?”

Loki nods. “Always, always for you, I need—”

“Shh, I know, baby. I’ve got you.”

He starts pulling back and thrusting in small bursts, leaning up enough to focus on how Loki bites his lip, his brow furrowing, his eyes closed, unable to stop the small noises he makes every time Bruce thrusts in. His pace is steady, and he doesn’t pull back far. He intends to make good on his promise to make Loki beg.

Because of his view of Loki’s face, he sees when Loki starts to get frustrated, so he’s unsurprised when Loki wraps his long legs around Bruce’s back to attempt to control the pace.

“What do you want, baby? You have to use your words.”

Loki opens his brilliant bright eyes to glare. “You—ah—you know I want—I want—”

“Do you want me to fuck you harder? Deeper?”

Loki moans, helplessly nodding.

“Words, Loki.”

“ _Please_ ,” he manages, “please, harder, please, Bruce.”

And who is Bruce to deny him when he asks so prettily?

Shifting his position so he’s kneeling more, he wraps an arm underneath Loki’s back and rolls into him. Loki cries out, arching his back, as Bruce fucks into him, pulling out more to slam harder. (It’s not even in the range of the roughest they’ve been with each other; two beings with super-strength can and do stretch the limits of what is possible in the bedroom.)

It’s difficult, more difficult than he would’ve expected, to resist the urge to give in to the shift and swell up, letting mottled green stain his skin. Seeing Loki spread out on his back, eager and willing and pliant, fuels something possessive deep inside of himself, one that he had indulged for Loki and now found ever-present when they’re intimate. He wants to claim him, wants him to lose coherency until he only knows pleasure and the name of the cause.

“Easy, my love,” Loki soothes, stroking Bruce’s cheek. “We need you to be all-Banner for this to work.”

Bruce groans. “I know, baby, you’re just—you’re made for me. You’re made for me.”

He can’t get any other words out. ‘Made to be bred’ is at the forefront of his mind, but he can’t form the words.

Their pace slows. Bruce takes care to be aware of his body, aware of the point where he and Loki connect. The most intimate one, where he is buried in Loki’s silky, hot cunt, he can’t make himself unaware of.

He’s babbling at this point, adoring, possessive nonsense that Loki can’t respond to. Loki is rather occupied with moaning Bruce’s name in between helpless noises and clawing at Bruce’s shoulders. There’s no pain, despite Loki’s nails leaving bright red trails across his shoulder blades. He can’t feel anything, think anything other than how good Loki feels around him, under him.

Without meaning to, he’s thrusting in faster and harder, a hair away from brutal, barely contained, and he should be more concerned but he can’t be. His skin stays fleshy and flushed, and his mind is his own, even if that mind is consumed by lust and love. At some point, he interlocked the fingers of his left hand with Loki’s right and has it pressed into the mattress.

Loki suddenly seizes up and cries out, spasming as a long-awaited orgasm floods over him. His cunt is a vice around Bruce, and if he were closer, it would push him over the edge as well. Bruce doesn’t relent, fucking Loki hard through his peak. The noises that were once tiny mewls are now almost sobs. Loki clutches at Bruce’s shoulders like a lifeline as he finally goes limp, tears streaking down the sides of his face into his hair.

“Baby,” Bruce manages, “you with me?”

His gaze is foggy with pleasure but Loki nods, unable to form words, back to making tiny sounds and pushing back into Bruce’s thrusts as much as he can.

“You want me to slow down?”

Loki shakes his head no, closing his eyes. His face is slack, mouth hanging open. Bruce leans down and bites at it, and Loki tries to kiss him back, but so much of his energy is spent keeping his form that his stamina is significantly diminished.

Bruce wants to say something more, but words aren’t coming to mind. He kisses him again and hopes it’ll get the message across.

While Bruce maintains his relentless pace, Loki participates as much as his exhaustion will allow. He manages to keep his eyes open, bright blue gaze darkened by his blown pupils, watching Bruce build towards orgasm.

“Come in me,” Loki sighs, “come in me, fill me with your seed, please, I need it.”

Bruce’s hips stutter as his eyes roll back, hot cum flooding Loki’s cunt. Loki moans, curling his legs behind Bruce to pull him deeper. Bruce’s hands are buried in the sheets, a green tinge around where the whites of his knuckles would be. His face is pressed against Loki’s breastbone, mouth open in a silent cry of bliss.

Coming down takes a little longer than expected. When Bruce’s vision returns to him, he turns his head to the side and winces when he sees the shredded linens between his fingers.

“You wouldn’t’ve hurt me,” Loki says slowly, his brain muddled and his eyes burning. “I’m durable.”

After a second, Bruce manages, “Well, I don’t like chancing it. Not with you. I can’t—” His throat closes around the words “I can’t lose you”.

Loki doesn’t seem to notice. He strokes Bruce’s sweat soaked hair absently, eyes closed and breath slowing. Within moments, his hand stills, resting on Bruce’s head as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me at anissahgrace.tumblr.com or talk smut shit with me at dubiousmoralityzone.tumblr.com.


End file.
